Spirit Talker
by Foramen
Summary: Tsuna knew he was different from his peers. No, scratch that, he was different from everyone. He had always been. That didn't mean he liked them calling him Freaky-Tsuna because he could see things they could not. Some hated him, others were literally terrified by his "freakiness". But what could he do? It wasn't his fault if bored ghosts always crowded around him! [All27]
1. The Birth of Freaky Tsuna

**Full summary:**

_"Tsuna knew he was different from his peers. No, scratch that, he was different from everyone. He had always been. That didn't mean he liked them calling him Freaky-Tsuna because he could see things they could not. Some hated him others were literally terrified by his "freakiness". But what could he do? It wasn't his fault if bored ghosts always crowded around him! After finding guidance in someone he never expected, Tsuna starts to get some control over his powers making it easier for him to live with others. The arrival of a certain home tutor from Italy however, starts to bring back problems in his already complicated existence…"_

**.**

**. **

**Desclimer: ****_I don't own KHR and it's characters. They are all Akira Amano's. I only own the oc's and the "Ghosts-talking idea" of this story._**

**.**

**.**

**Some info: Future Yaoi/Shonen-ai, ALL27 [might end as R27 or ALL27], Slightly altered Arcobaleno curse.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_» The birth of Freaky-Tsuna «_

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten (5 years-old)<strong>

"But… look! She is right here!" said little Tsuna, pointing a finger towards the slightly transparent figure floating in front of him.

"There's nothing there!" exclaimed one of the kids - Mochida- starting to get pissed off. Was Sawada teasing him?!

"But…" murmured Tsuna, his head bouncing back and forth from the small group of kids and his friend. " She is here…"

Mochida glared and Tsuna gulped. Why was he getting angry?

"KAHO-SENSEI!" screamed suddenly the black haired kid attracting the attention of the teacher. The young woman rushed in their direction and kneeled immediately beside her little screaming charge, Mochida.

"What's wrong Kensuke-kun?"

"Sawada is being bad!"

"Tsuna-kun..?" muttered Kaho-sensei, not sure of how much truth there was in that statement. Tsunayoshi was always very quiet and good… it was not like him to act mean with people.

"Yes! He says there is someone there" one of Mochida chubby fingers rose, pointing at the same direction Tsuna had been indicating some moments ago. "BUT THERE IS NO ONE THERE!" screamed the kid in rage and slight fear.

Kaho-sensei followed the finger and had to admit that there was effectively no one where Mochida was pointing at.

"Tsuna-kun… your friend… is still here?" her tone was suddenly very quiet, like she was talking with something fragile.

"Yes…" muttered Tsuna glancing at the kind, translucent woman that was smiling warmly but sadly at him.

"Really…?" whispered the teacher fidgeting slightly. Apparently Tsuna-kun had an imaginary friend.

It wasn't weird. Shy kids had the tendency of isolating and closing themselves in their own little world… making up their own perfect friends too.

She had always seen that Tsuna-kun was often left alone, and she had already asked him in the past to try and open up a bit more. He had tried more than once, probably only because she asked him to, but after some time, he would always isolate himself once again, be it willingly or because others would shoo him away.

"It's always like this!" exclaimed Mochida, angry that Kaho-sensei had yet to scold Sawada.

"Always?" asked the teacher turning her back to Tsuna, wanting to get more information from the black haired kid.

"Yes!" Mochida threw his hands up in the air, trying to make his teacher understand his problem with Sawada. "Every time we get close he is always talking with people no one can see! He is crazy I'm telling you!"

"Kensuke-kun that isn't a nice thing to say! Apologize to Tsuna-kun right now!"

Mochida pouted and stayed silent for a moment. Tsuna was nearly in tears by now.

"… No…"

"… What?!" muttered Khao-sensei, her eyes widening.

"I'm not going to apologize… I am right! Seeing people where there are none… that's something crazy people do! It's weird …_wrong_… it's _freaky_!" exclaimed Mochida with a note of hysteria in his voice at the end of the sentence.

Tsuna was crying openly now. It-it wasn't true!

Kaho-sensei eyes narrowed and Mochida shrunk a bit, suddenly aware of his teacher anger.

"Mochi-"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" screamed Tsuna suddenly, cutting off Kaho-sensei and startling both her and Mochida.

"I-I'm not crazy s-she is really here! _Asami-san is really here_! Y-You just can't see her!"

A sudden, strong breeze circled them, making their clothes crinkle before disappearing.

The teacher didn't even notice it but Mochida did.

Kaho-sensei stilled, shocked, not sure about what to do. It was the first time that Tsuna raised his voice like that.

She turned around slightly and noticed that Mochida was trembling like a leaf in the wind. He had turned pale and was looking at Tsuna with wide, scared eyes.

"Kensuke-kun, go back in okay? I want to talk with Tsuna-kun, alone".

Mochida didn't wait for the phrase to be repeated again, as soon as she spoke he took off running in the direction of the classroom. He stopped only a second at the front door to look back at the two figures that were staring at him from the garden.

His eyes locked with Tsuna's and in a moment of newly found braveness he pointed an accusing finger at him, screaming a nickname that would have haunted Tsuna for the years to come.

"You are crazy, Freaky-Tsuna!"

With that said, Mochida ran back in, leaving teacher and student alone.

Kaho-sensei eyes narrowed at the retracting figure. She was going to scold him good once she was finished with Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun" muttered the young teacher rising up the face of her little charge so that his eyes would meet hers.

She smiled, a kind gaze fixated on wet, puffy red eyes.

"Is Asami-san the name of your friend?"

Tsuna sniffed and nodded.

"What does she look like?"

Tsuna chocked his head slightly before his eyes dropped on the floor.

"She has black long hair and beautiful light brown eyes"

"Really? And how old is she?"

She saw Tsuna turn around slightly, like he was looking at someone because he didn't know the answer.

"She said she is 28"

Kaho-sensei eyes widened slightly. His friend was a grown up woman?! Not a child like him?

"You knew her too, she is Yamamoto mom" added Tsuna even if the teacher didn't ask.

At that, Khao-sensei stilled. _What..?_

"Tsuna-kun…. Takeshi-kun mom is dead… she died some months ago".

"I know" said Tsuna like there was nothing strange with the fact that she was dead and yet he was seeing her. "She usually floats around Yamamoto, but at times she comes and talk to me since he can't see and hear her".

Kaho-sensei was officially at a loss of words.

"Uh, um… your _friends_… are they all dead like her?"

"Yes, they are ghosts"

How was she going to handle a kid whose imagination made him… well, _speak with ghosts?!_ And… _how did he know Yamamotos mom name?_ the two had never talked to each other… to be completely honest, she wasn't even sure that Takeshi knew that him and Tsuna were in the same class!

"You don't believe me?" whispered Tsuna, his expression dropping in utter defeat.

"No, no, of course I believe you!" exclaimed Kaho-sensei suddenly. It would be no good if he thought she didn't believe him either.

"But, Tsuna-kun… why did you try to show her to Mochida even if you already knew he couldn't see her? if I heard him right, this isn't the first time you do this."

Tsuna eyes dropped to the ground again and he started to nudge a tuft of grass with a foot.

"I thought that maybe he needed time. That one day he would be able to see one of them too if I tried to make him see them…"

Kaho-sensei shocked expression morphed into a look of pity.

The poor kid… he was really lonely, neh?

"Tsuna-kun… I don't think you should talk of this with your classmates anymore…" Tsuna stilled, but kind of understood why she was saying this. "You shouldn't push it. If they'll be able to see one of your friends one day I'm sure they will come to you."

Tsuna nodded and Khao-sensei placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on now, let's go back in"

Tsuna followed her silently, hoping Kaho-sensei was right; that one day one of his classmate would have come to him saying he could see Asami-san or Fujimoto-san or one of his other friends, too.

No one ever did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the boy cried his heart out once exposed to the painful truth. There was no one like him. No one that could understand. He was alone. _

* * *

><p><strong>Foramen corner:<strong>

Here I come with a new story! :D

I always liked those fanfics that follow the manga story but with a new twist ( Tsuna with a twin supposed to become Decimo, clever/hacker/strong -or whatever you can think of- Tsuna!)and I decided to do my own version of one of those stories. _Ghost!Talker-Tsuna!_ And it's an All27! because I love All27 *3* (I already started chapter 2!)

There will be some minor OC's like Asami (Yamamoto mom)and some random ghosts friends that will interact with Tsuna there is a major OC that will be of great help for Tsuna, she appears in the next chapter but I'm sure you will like her ;D

Well, this is all for now! And remember, comments are always very appreciated :)

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**.**

**Next chapter title is**: "_The_ _Bringer of Hope_"

.

.


	2. A spying baby and a divination

_Hi *3*_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_» A spying baby and a divination «_

* * *

><p><strong>(present time)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reborn was staring at the document in his hand, not sure about what to think of the information it contained.

They were few and definitely... _particular_.

.

.

**Name**: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Age**: 13

**Family**: Nana Sawada - Iemitsu Sawada - no siblings.

**School**: Namimori middle.

.

.

Up until that point, everything was normal and boring, it was after these formalities that the fun part started.

.

.

**Grades**: Average.

**Friends**: None known.

**Hobbies**: Kokkuri, sleeping, supernatural things.

**Places frequented**: School, Cemetery.

Now, _wasn't that interesting?_

The boy was a cemetery lover and apparently practiced Kokkuri, a divination art used to communicate with spirits which youngsters liked to play around with during Halloween and Obon, a three day long Japanese festival in which they honored their dead.

This Tsunayoshi was definitely an interesting subject, different from most of the people he usually dealt with.

He wasn't a big fan of things that played around with the dead. In his opinion, dead folks were better left alone and... really, for an hitman like him, spirits of dead people were anything but something he wanted around.

Especially if said spirits were those of the people he had killed.

And he had killed _a lot_.

Frowning, he stared down at the paper and huffed. Trust Iemitsu to write something as generic as: _supernatural things._

What did that mean? what exactly were those _things_? the boy practiced something else beside Kokkuri? Was he some kind of fanatic Satan worshipper? He hoped not, that would have been a problem.

Knowing Iemitsu and the shit job he did in keeping contact with his family, he himself didn't know a damned thing about his son aside from general information and some of the things his wife told him those rare times he called.

Titling his fedora down, Reborn folded the paper and put it back in a inner pocket of his suit. Tomorrow, the plane would arrive in Japan and he'll be able to confirm with his own eyes what kind of person his new vict-_student_ was.

As he watched the clouds littering the sky, he was overcome with a strange sensation, a mixture of eagerness and... anxiety?

Somewhat he had a feeling that Tsunayoshi was going to be more difficult to handle than Dino had been.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat up on his bed with a jolt. Small beads of sweat were traveling down his face as he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.<p>

03:00 am.

With a silent, resigned sigh, Tsuna left the warm covers and reached for his room window. The chilly night air hit him gently, making his tousled hair sway while drying up the wetness on his face, and this time, it was a pleased sigh that left his lips.

He grabbed the thick cover from his bed and climbed out of the window. It was no use going back to sleep, he wouldn't have been able to fell back into Morpheus arms even if he tried for the rest of the night (or should he say: morning?).

He knew from experience, it was like this nearly every night. He had been unable to sleep normally since he was ten.

Since back then, he always woke up at ungodly hours like three or five in the morning. When he was lucky he actually managed to sleep until six.

Gone were the nice days when he could sleep eight hours and more. Gone were the nice days when he walked around without worrying that, if he didn't pay attention, he might fall asleep while standing.

This lack of sleep was his punishment, he was sure of it. Punishment for what he had done that couldn't be undone.

"_A punishment well deserved..._ " he thought, sitting on the roof and wrapping himself in a cocoon with the pale orange cover.

No, actually... he probably deserved worse than that and the total social isolation which had accompanied him since kindergarten.

He let himself fall backwards and he pouted as his head hit the roof with a bit too much force.

The stars were beautiful tonight.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mailbox, Nana clutched the white flyer in her hands, mind running at all the possibilities that this offer could bring.<p>

_A home tutor_.

She had never thought about hiring one. Tsuna was already good enough in school, he didn't shine but his grades were never negative.

Yet... maybe this home tutor could help her in something else... maybe he could find a way to make Tsuna open up more to his peers.

She had always worried about his lack of interaction with his schoolmates, and people, be it for his reserved character or his apparent arrogance, always seemed to perceive him in a negative way.

Nana frowned slowly as she recalled what the teachers, and the mothers of some of Tsuna classmates described her son as.

Arrogant.

That had always wanted to make her laugh from the sheer idiocy of it.

Her boy was anything but arrogant. He was _honest_, he didn't like lies and always said what he honestly thought about a situation or a person, which often didn't make him lovable in others eyes.

People always claimed that they wanted the truth, and Tsuna gave them just that_, his truth_, but that truth was often one that they didn't like.

If her boy had lied more, he would have probably had less problems, still, she was incredibly proud of how, despite everything, he never stopped saying whatever he thought.

On the other hand, she did wish he had some more... _tact_.

With new found vigor, Nana entered back her house.

Yes, she was going call this home-tutor (he didn't even want money!), this man was her last hope for a better future for her sweet son, and it wouldn't be so bad if Tsuna got even better in school. It would be nice to rub stellar grades in the faces of those teachers.

As she neared the kitchen, a sweet perfume teased her nose-strills and she smiled happily.

Tsu-kun had prepared breakfast today.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was taking out of the oven a tray of newly baked cookies when his mother entered the kitchen with a merry skip in her steps.<p>

"Tsu-kuuun".

Tsuna stilled as he settled the tray on the table.

He knew that tone.

He had not heard it for a while but he knew it.

She had done something or was planning to do something that most certainly involved him in some way.

"... yes mom?"

"I have a surprise for you".

He gulped discretely, poker face still on place.

"... a surprise?"

His mother smile broadened and he silently cursed her for stalling like this. She liked trying to get reactions out of him.

"Yes, if everything goes fine, it will arrive tomorrow."

Tsuna kept on putting his home made chocolate chips in a plate to cool off as Nana watched him expectantly, waiting for him to break the neutral mask and submerge her with questions.

She knew he was curious. He had always been.

Despite her wait, Tsuna didn't crack, and she pouted childishly as he settled a mug of Orchid tea in front of her. It was her favorite.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had internally panicked for the whole duration of breakfast.<p>

What had she done? what kind of surprise she had in store for him?

He was terrified that it might be something that involved social interaction, like that time years back when she had gone to visit one of her friends, taking poor naive him along, and when they entered he found himself stuck with other three kids with which he had been forced to interact.

Needles to say, the interaction didn't go well, like always.

He sighed as he walked to school, he was nearly an hour early but he didn't mind it. As passed the school gates, he saw Hibari Kyoya stare at him from the window of the reception room. He nodded slightly in his direction.

It was then that he felt something; another pair of eyes, aside from Hibari-san ones, were staring at him from somewhere on his left.

He turned around, eyes piercing a group of bushes lined up near the walls that delimited the school yard.

As soon as he did that, the sensation disappeared.

He frowned, suspicious, before shaking his head and heading inside.

That must have been his imagination.

* * *

><p>Reborn was irritated.<p>

Today, he had reached the Sawada household at seven in the morning only to discover that his future student was not there.

Iemitsu had stated in the document he gave him that the boy liked sleeping, so he had thought that he would have not woken up at least until eight.

He had scanned the whole house for him and when he did not found him he had felt a twinge of irritation and, admittedly, a bit of shame too.

He had given too much credit to the half-assed information Iemitsu had wrote down.

Or so he believed.

Because the boy actually did liked to sleep.

He had observed him during his school hours and he probably would have slept through them all had it not been for him boring holes on his head with his dark, irritated gaze, consequently making the boy wake up with a small jolt.

That had been another thing that shocked him. Tsunayoshi seemed to always be able to perceive his presence with great simplicity. Every time he had stared at him for more than a minute, he had been forced to turn his gaze away because the boy would turn to stare back.

Tsunayoshi was perceptive yes, but also, very _very_ isolated.

When he had entered the room his classmates had barely spared him a glance. The moment they realized it was him they turned away immediately like they had been stung by something.

Some had even looked _afraid_.

Why?

What was it that made them all react like that? had something happened that Iemitsu himself had not been told?

He would have to find out.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong today.<p>

His perfectly boring school routine had been messed up by a thing he couldn't name... _yet._

That anomaly in his day, was the exact reason why he had decided to take out his Kokkuri board for a divination as soon as he reached home.

He didn't use it often for knowing the future (his life was pretty void of exciting events), he actually used it only when his mother or Hitomi-san asked him to.

Today however, he had finally a good reason to use it for himself.

He needed to know what was following him around and maybe, _she,_ could help him.

placing a coin on the paper filled with letters, he recited his prayer for help and waited.

After a couple of seconds, the coin started moving, stopping only for a moment on the letters that composed _her_ words.

_H-e-l-l-o. _

After the greeting, the coin stopped on a white part of the rigid surface to indicate a space between the words, before starting to glide along the board once again.

_T-s-u-n-a-y-o-s-h-i, w-h-a-t c-a-n I d-o f-o-r y-o-u ?_

"Hello to you to" he greeted her back with a small smile, "I need to know who is it that has been following me around this morning, is this person, or spirit, present in my future?"

After five seconds circa, the coin started moving again.

_Y-e-s._

_"Oh great..." _Thought Tsuna huffing. Stupid him for hoping it had been a one-day thing.

"And do you know who is it?"

_Y-e-s._

"Is it a person?"

_Y-e-s._

Oh, fantastic! just what he needed, some idiot spying on him.

"Can you tell me his identity?"

without missing a beat, his answer arrived.

_i-t-'s a b-a-b-y t-h-a-t i-s-n-'t a b-a-b-y_

Tsuna stared at the little coin not sure that he connected the letters right.

"Can you repeat please?"

The coin repeated the same movements as before and Tsuna eyes widened.

"It's a baby that isn't a baby...?" he repeated slowly like he couldn't believe what he had just read.

_Y-e-s._

"Well then, can you tell me the name of this half-a-baby?"

The coin started gliding once again with the same firm movements as before.

_R-e-b-o-r-n._

* * *

><p><strong>The day after...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in the kitchen once again.<p>

He had slept nothing that night too and passed most of his time thinking about yesterday prediction.

Some _baby-not-a-baby_ named Reborn was spying him.

Why in the hell would a baby(?), of all things, pass his day stalking him, was beyond his comprehension, but he needed to catch him next time and ask the kid to stop.

It was irritating, being stared at for hours.

As he filled two cups with tea, he noticed his mom was preparing the table with more energy than usual and he had no idea why.

How come she was so happy?

And then he remembered.

_The surprise._

Tsuna eyes widened, breaking for a brief moment his carefully made poker face.

She had managed. Whatever it was that she had in store for him had been a success.

The doorbell rang.

Nana squealed and Tsuna gulped silently.

"Tsu-kun, go open the door please" she asked him in an overly sugary voice that promised nothing good.

Poker face perfectly put on place, Tsuna reached the front door and hesitated only a second before opening.

He had to admit that what he found on his doorstep had not been what he was expecting.

Onyx eyes stared at him with an all too familiar energy and he nearly grinned.

"_Would you look at this?"_ he thought ironically.

"Ciaossu".

_"I think I found the half-a-baby"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I knew your name, I knew you would come, you were in my future, and I was in yours. _

* * *

><p><strong>Foramen corner:<strong>

*throws confetti in the air* ***all those reviews guys! omg! thank you so much :,)* **and chapter two is** finally** here! I could cry, really.

I have stressed over this chapter... basically for a whole month! I had an idea, I knew what I wanted to write but when I actually wrote it down.. well it _sucked._ The original chapter did not flow nicely as I wanted it to, so I passed a whole month trying to rewrite it until I decide to just change everything and save what I wanted to write for future chapters.

* ( _I'm sorry if it takes me so much time to post but please, understand that English isn't my first language so, for me, it is twice as hard than for a mother tongue to write a chapter that makes some sense _)*

In the original chapter two I was supposed to show you what happened during Tsuna childhood after the Kindergarten but after _4 _failed versions of that chapter, I decided to simply show those happenings during a flashback later on.

So I jumped directly to Reborn arrival in Namimori.

Forgive me for eventual errors but it's pretty late right now and I don't really feel like re-reading this once again.

I shall go to sleep now actually (its 02:00 am here!)

As usual, comments are always appreciated *winks* ;)

_See you next chapter and let's hope it won't take too long u_u''_


	3. More than he seems

It's late! çAç but it's here :)

.

.

.

.

.

**3**

_» More than he seems «_

Reborn stared. The boy stared back.

For a long moment they didn't move; until Tsuna slowly inclined his head forward to answer his greeting.

Despite his face remaining relaxed, awe mixed with disappointment surfaced in the hitman's mind as the boy stepped aside to let him in without a word.

No surprise at seeing a one year old baby, alone, wearing a fedora and a suit, ringing his doorbell with a chameleon on his hat and _speaking._

He had hoped for some hilarious freaking out like with Dino but he got none of it.

For a moment he felt like pouting angrily. But he didn't because he wasn't a damned baby, or his ex-student.

"Oh my, who is this little one Tsu-kun?"

Reborn raised his head and found himself looking straight at Sawada Nana big round eyes, so similar yet so very different from her son's.

"No idea" answered the boy while working with something in the kitchen.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, the home tutor"

He watched as Nana eyes grew bigger and a surprised expression replaced the sweet smile she had been giving him since the moment she set eyes on his tiny form.

While Nana absorbed the information, he sneaked a glance in Tsuna direction and was disappointed when the boy merely stared back as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie, like his affirmation was nothing weird to hear from a baby.

This time, the corners of his mouth did turn down in annoyance, and for the first time, the boy talked to him.

"Tea?"

"..what?"

"Do you want some tea?" repeated Tsuna with the same inexpressive tone, like he didn't really care about what he wanted despite he himself asking for his opinion.

"Espresso" he blurted out getting more and more confused. Just what kind of person was this Tsunayoshi? he had yet to see him do something... _strange_ like his info suggested he might do, and that one day he followed him around the boy had simply lazed off in his house, mostly in his room, that he had barred as soon as he reached home.

He had a feeling Tsuna had done that on purpose so he couldn't see what he was doing.

Well, he would discover soon enough. There was no way he could hide things from him now that they were going to live together.

He was going to stick to him like a freshly stuck band-aid, one that would hurt him if he tried to rip him off his skin.

A cup with his favorite beverage appeared in front of him, accompanied by a small plate of those same chocolate chip cookies Tsuna was munching before.

He didn't title his head or acknowledge in any way the boy and proceeded immediately with tasting the dark liquid.

Well, one thing was sure, Tsunayoshi could make a pretty damn good espresso.

* * *

><p>"I'm off mum".<p>

"Have fun dear!"

Fun. That was the one thing he never had in school and he was sure she knew that too. Yet she always send him off with that phrase, like repeating it every morning would one day make it come true.

Tucking his hands on the pants pockets, Tsuna started his walk towards another morning of boredom filled with typical hushed whispers when he was in hear shot, occasional flinching when he got too close to someone and the complete disregard of his persona by the teachers and 99% of the school population in general.

There was only one person that didn't seem to give a damn about those stories that run around about him (some were really absurd) and that was Hibari Kyoya.

Then again, there were some crazy stories about him too (never as crazy as his though) and he didn't really seem to give a damn about much else than the school rules, so maybe it wasn't so weird that he threatened of biting him to death if he showed to school with a tousled uniform or without his tie.

That was why of all the people in the school, Hibari was the only one he liked and the only one he greeted despite the fact that they never really spoke to each other (threats apart).

But today he had a felling things were going to be slightly different.

The baby was following him again.

Hiding himself thinking that would be enough to conceal himself from him.

Too bad his presence was just too heavy and powerful to pass unnoticed by his senses.

Hitomi-san said those presences he felt oozing off from people were their aura.

Reborn's aura was particularly strong even stronger than Hibari aura. Heavy and dark... the aura he would expect to feel from a man that had blood of others on his hands.

That was intriguing and scary at the same time.

He was a curious guy by nature and couldn't help but wanting to know how could such a small baby have that type of aura.

Then again, she did told him that his brand new tutor was not a baby despite being one.

It was pretty confusing.

How could a baby not be a baby despite looking like one?

He did admit that Reborn, despite their short interaction, had immediately struck him as nothing but a baby ( he acted like a grown up man) yet his appearance was clearly that of a kid.

It just made no sense for a - what? two year old?- little one like that to have such an aura and way of acting.

There was something fishy going on, and, personal curiosity aside, he did not like not understanding who he had living under his roof, near one of the few living humans he cared for: his mother.

"Come out" he said at last "If you want to walk me to school do it without hiding. It's annoying."

After a long moment of silence he felt something move on his right, like a door sliding open, and a second later, Reborn was on top of the brick wall he was walking beside.

"How did you know I was here?"

He pondered for a moment what to answer.

"You are hard to miss".

He mentally complimented himself. That was a nice answer. It answered his question yet it didn't; not completely, and it wasn't a lie either.

_His aura was seriously really hard to miss_.

Compared to that of most of the people in Namimori, his was like a big orchestra in a sea of pale noises.

He saw Reborn frown, clearly displeased with his answer. He kept on walking like nothing had happened, school was on finally on sight.

* * *

><p><em>An annoying, interesting brat.<em>

That was what Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

Annoying because he didn't seem to fear him at all and actually had the gall to be a smartass with him, the number one hitman of the world (not that he knew), giving him a general answer that did answer his question but not the way he had wanted him to.

Interesting because once again, he proved to have incredible senses, strong enough to feel his presence despite him hiding and not staring directly like the other day.

A brat because, despite the overall good manners, his eyes clearly didn't show any respect for him, and seriously thought he could keep the upper hand as long as he wanted, like he wouldn't retaliate.

Well he was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine as he entered his classroom.<p>

He suddenly had a bad feeling about this day.

Shaking his head a bit, he sat at his desk, one of the last ones. The one behind him was empty a the one on his right was occupied by Yamamoto Takeshi, the only person that didn't seem to have much of a problem sitting in a close proximity to him and also the one guy he liked the least in the classroom.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a faker, _a liar_, and he hated liars the most.

As class started, Tsuna saw a translucent dark-blond haired boy enter the classroom by passing through the door, and as soon as he met eyes with his he waved a hand in his direction with a bright, goofy smile on his face.

Tsuna eyes softened and he would have gladly waved back if he wasn't in the middle of class.

_*"We'll wait for you on the roof for recess! today Aoi is coming too!"*_ he finished with a slight blush on his face.

Tsuna chuckled as silently as possible, he felt Yamamoto turn around to look at him but he ignored him, nodding discretely on Keiichi direction.

The ghost boy gave him a thumbs up and left the same way he came.

as soon as he disappeared something hit the back of his head, hard, and he barely managed to hide a startled yelp.

_"What the hell?!"_

He could still feel Yamamoto eyes on him but he kept ignoring the other boy. As he gazed around the class, he saw Reborn pop out from some kind of small, secret door in the classroom walls, a written paper on his hands. He read it.

_Follow the lesson, brat._

**Brat?!**

He was being called a brat by a bloody _toddler?!_

He huffed, allowing his face to relax enough to form a slight pout before hiding it between his crossed arms on the desk.

Another something hit him on the head and Yamamoto was still looking at him.

_"This is going to be a long day"._

* * *

><p>It was recess.<p>

Reborn really didn't expect much from that short break. He was sure Tsuna was not going to go eating with any of his classmates, but it did shocked him a bit when the boy stood up, lunch in one hand, and headed to outside of the classroom.

For some reason he thought he would use the break to sleep like he did the day before, but today, despite the ever-present bags under his eyes and kind of sleepy gaze, Tsuna actually looked more awake than he had since he first saw him.

He followed the boy silently, even if he was pretty sure he could have followed him normally and it would have made no difference. Tsuna would knew just fine that he was being followed anyway.

But he didn't call out to him or tried to escape his gaze so he probably didn't mind his continuous stalking much.

They reached the roof and his new student spoke with a touch of cheerfulness for the first time. Had he not heard it himself he would have never thought the boy actually _knew _cheerfulness.

"Hello guys".

Reborn searched for those _guys _and his brows furrowed_._

_There was no one on the roof._

Tsuna sat gently on the floor, looking much more at ease than he had since exiting his house.

Reborn watched with rapidly increasing worry as the boy... talked to himself?

"Boring like usual."

"Really? that isn't very nice, you should have the piano fall-board drop on his hands next time. Hard."

"Don't scream like that, I'm not deaf".

Tsuna chuckled and Reborn mouth formed a round, incredulous shape.

_What-the-hell?!_

He did had that feeling on the plane, that this student was not going to be easy, but this, this was really problematic.

Was the boy mad or had some brain deficiency no one had told him about? did he have hallucinations? or he was just so lonely that he put up conversations with himself?

He needed some answers. _Now._

* * *

><p>Tsuna smirked as he felt that one special aura leave.<p>

Reborn was gone.

_*"What are you smirking for?"*_ asked Keiichi at the sight of his triumphant expression.

"The annoying baby finally left"

_*"Baby?"* _repeated Aoi with her soft voice, inclining her head slightly on her left.

Tsuna explained patiently about Reborn and waited for the comments that were about to come.

_*" Wait, wait! you are telling me you have a baby __**stalking **__you? and he is your tutor?__** a baby**__?"*_

Tsuna nodded stiffly and his right eye twitched when Keiichi burst out laughing; loud and far too much amused for his liking.

He watched as the ghost boy hold his stomach. He was laughing so hard that he wasn't paying attention to him.

_Bad move._

Something hidden under his blouse brightened up and a brief shimmer of gold illuminated his covered wrist. A second later, his fist had made contact with Keiichi face and sent him tumbling on the floor.

_*"fhat fas unneffeffary"*_ slurred the ghost, making a show by massaging his cheek.

_"Like that really hurt him_." thought Tsuna giving him an unimpressed stare. Keiichi had been part of the boxing club when he was still alive, Tsuna's punches were nothing compared to those of the people he fought; _"And the one that killed him"_ he added silently_._

_*" So... what are you going to do now?"*_ murmured Aoi with a concerned stare. _*"If he is going to live with you he will surely..."*_

"I know" muttered Tsuna. He knew nothing about Reborn, but as soon as he had felt his aura and spoke with him, he had realized immediately that he could have tried anything but in the end the baby would have discovered about his secrets.

"I will tell him myself."

*" Really?!"* Keiichi shocked looked barely registered in his mind as he laid down, arms behind his head and eyes directed towards the blue sky.

"It's better to tell him directly than having him snoop around and assuming things more than he is already doing... _that_ is the only thing I'm going to keep from him no matter what."

The happenings of that day were his most guarded secret. Only two people (beside him) knew the truth. One had moved on long ago and the other is the only human, aside from his mother, that he is sure he won't be betrayed by.

"Once he hears the truth, he'll leave".

They always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Late afternoon...<strong>

Reborn stared at the cup of espresso Nana had gently made for him. This whole thing was not going as he had programmed. Tsunayoshi confused him, and the few things he learned about him by investigating around, if possible, confused him even more than the boy.

Because they were absurd.

And even more absurd, today, after his investigations, he had sneaked inside the Sawada house again to try and take a look inside Tsuna's room... _but he couldn't_.

No matter what he tried or from where he attempt to enter, the room stayed away from his reach.

He had even shot the damned door but that didn't even made a dent on the wood.

The boy really needed to explain him that one, and many more.

And so he sat there, in the kitchen, waiting for the boy to arrive.

A muffled: "I'm home", reached his hears and his head snapped up.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" sang Nana as she passed by with the laundry basket.

Tsuna nodded at her before staring at Reborn.

"Where were you?" asked the hitman without a bit of humor.

"Out".

Reborn frowned, displeased, voice slightly murderous: "We need to talk".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There's a lot you don't know, but the most important thing, I'll never tell. _


End file.
